


【Dickjay】出差

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick出差去了，Jason打了一通電話給他。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【Dickjay】出差

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

等到Dick腳步踉蹌的走進Bruce幫他安排好的房間時，長針已經超過了深夜11點。他連脫衣服的力氣都沒有，連日的商業會談讓他的大腦疲憊不堪。Dick現在深刻懷疑Bruce就是故意要找他麻煩，談商事跟他有什麼關係，請Tim出面不行嗎。

「不，他們對Tim會相當提防，需要一位跟Wayne家有關的人出面」  
「Cass呢？她不是在附近的國家嗎」  
「有些原因這次不適合女性出面。所以我希望你能以我大兒子的名義過去一趟，這件事很急迫」

Dick恨恨地看者Bruce極富優雅的舉起高腳杯，啜飲了一口紅酒。我看你倒是很悠哉，這句話他沒敢說出口。Bruce以Batman的名義堅持需要他Dick本人親自飛一趟，還說他的警局工作都已經為他安排好，護照索性往Dick面前一扔，連行李都讓Alfred給他收拾，隔天Dick就被直接打包送上飛機跟美國說再見。

轉機途中他去見了一下他的小妹妹，兩人一起在機場附近吃了頓飯，親眼看過Cass過得不錯後Dick重新提起精神去應付他接下來一週的挑戰。然後Dick再次對他的三弟肅然起敬，他真的覺得痛揍惡棍一頓，都比在商場上皮笑肉不笑互刺一刀輕鬆。

連日來的疲倦就像鐵鎚一樣一遍又一遍的瘋狂敲擊他的太陽穴，但酒精卻不合時宜刺激他的下視丘，導致Dick現在又異常的清醒。他看了下時間，推算現在美國那邊是接近中午，他突然很想念那個總是不懷好意又有點低沉的聲音。

Dick把臉埋進枕頭自暴自棄，飯店的寢具就是帶有一股特殊的氣味，時刻提醒你處於異地。突然他聽到手機瘋狂震動起來的聲響，不甘不願的Dick慢慢伸手在床上漫無目的地尋找、內心祈禱不要又是今晚那群人。等他拿過來一看，發現響起的不是他為了這次特別辦的新門號，是他平常私人用的手機。

意識到這點Dick快速跑下床，衝過去找出被冷落近一週的通訊設備。屏幕上顯示的是他男朋友的名子，這讓Dick不自主放鬆了下來，他趕忙按下通話鍵。

「嗨」  
『嗨，我吵到你了嗎？』  
「沒有...我只是找不到我把手機扔哪去」

Dick放鬆的躺回床上，Jason嘲笑他走到哪裡東西亂扔到哪裡，戲謔的音調和語句都能讓Dick在腦海中描繪出電話那頭現在的表情，肯定是正擺出自信的笑臉。

他們有一搭沒一搭的聊者，Dick跟他講述Cass最近的生活，接著抱怨商場上那些人腦子有多硬，完全不知變通。Jason告訴他因為Dick這個擋箭牌暫時不在，老蝙蝠開始直接跑到他地盤，用者毫無波瀾的語調講了一大推道理，還要脅他回大宅。

「我就知道B是故意的，他就是不高興每次他找你時，你老往我這躲」  
「你不樂意那我之後躲去鳥寶寶那邊」  
「喔，拜託，Jason」

Dick拉高聲線像個女孩子似地假裝抱怨說：你知道我不是這個意思，聽得Jason噗哧一聲笑出來。他看了看時間，是時候差不多該結束這通幸福的談話，儘管內心千百個不願意。Dick清了清喉嚨準備先起個頭，卻被Jason打斷。

『Dickiebird，你猜我現在人在哪裡』  
「...你為了我飛過來嗎」他有點期待地望向房間門口。  
『很可惜沒那麼美好，我很忙』  
「哈哈、我知道你這幾天代替我巡邏布魯德海文」  
『是啊，都有傳言說Nightwing是不是在鞋子裡偷塞鞋墊』

Dick知道自己應該吐槽，但他現在腦中都被"Jason穿著我的緊身服還勒出他的大胸肌及屁股的線條在布魯德海文的高樓間穿梭"這個想法佔據，所以他直接問出口。

「你穿了我的制服夜巡？！」  
『我還穿著別的呢』  
「...什麼？」  
『我現在穿著你的警局制服躺在你床上，傻鳥。你真該改改你愛囤積髒衣服的毛病』

Jason似乎還嗅聞了一下，從聽筒那邊傳來很刻意的吸氣聲。媽的，他感覺全身上下的血液都直衝某個部位集結。

『都是你的味道，我猜這件就是你被趕上飛機前穿的那一件？』

Dick頓時發出嘆息，現在他可以肯定他完全硬了，體內的那把火正在燃燒。

『我直接套者你的上衣，你會介意嗎？』  
「不，當然不會」

他明白Jason要幹嘛，Dick解開褲頭拉鍊讓硬挺彈出。他想著Jason是不是從打電話給他開始就一直披著他的警察襯衫，是不是坐在他的床上聞著他的味道，還要壓抑情潮跟自己聊天。浮現在腦海的畫面就讓他感受到一陣頭皮發麻的快感，Dick喘息著要求Jason。

「開鏡頭，Jason...我想看你現在的模樣」  
『這次不行，Dickie，你得在腦海中想像我最淫蕩的樣子』  
「Jay－－」

Dick瞬間不滿起來，可是Jason只是輕笑卻繼續說。

『你猜我下面還穿了什麼？』  
「操，不會是我的內褲吧」  
『我打掃了你的房間。你的習慣真的有夠糟糕，我找到了好幾條你還沒洗的內褲』  
「Jay、Littliewing...打開視訊，讓我看看你」  
『知道嗎？你的氣味真的很重，我用臉磨蹭跨部都可以感覺到你那一根的存在感』

Jason無視了戀人的話語繼續描繪自己。Dick的氣息開始變得不穩，他不知道Jason是否真的如他所言，正用臉頰蹭過他穿過的內褲。可是現在他眼前浮現出一個景象：他穿者內褲，而Jason正沿者他下面陰莖的形狀舔濕那塊布料...。

他的硬挺因為這想像一跳，從龜頭流出的前液把Dick握著自己肉柱的手弄濕。他藉者這潤滑上下搓揉他的陰莖。

「Jason，告訴我...你的手在做什麼」  
『我放在兩旁，正等你開始疼愛我啊，親愛的－』

該死，Dick在聽到Jason惡意拉長的親愛的聲音時幾乎讓自己差點就要射了。他的呼吸開始變得急促，聲線也變得不穩定，Dick壓低聲音如同他平常在Jason耳邊纏綿情話時。

「想知道我打算怎麼操你嗎？我會從後面抱著你，我的手會沿著你性感的腰往前、滑過你的大腿，再插進去你的小洞，這都是因為我想要你」

Jason輕輕叫了幾聲，附加點喘氣聲。很好，沉溺在快感的終於不是只有他一個。

「我會啃咬你的耳垂再順著你的耳廓品嘗，你都不知道你的耳朵有多敏感。你的後面是不是已經濕了？」  
『是的，我已經濕了... 』  
「可是我都還沒真正碰你啊，寶貝。你就先自己濕成一片？」

Jason發出不悅的悶哼聲，可惜他不會停下來。

「所以我會直接插進去，用著你流出來的水。這麼淫亂的小穴不需要溫柔對待，是吧」

Dick用手掌包覆住自己的前端，稍微的旋轉摩擦龜頭，模仿陰莖剛捅進後穴時的刺激感。Jason哀叫一聲，這足以讓Dick知道現在有東西打開Jason那緊濕又黏燙的內壁。

『Dick...痛』  
「但是寶貝，你喜歡疼痛啊」

你清楚有多痛等下你就有多爽－－－。Dick開始上下粗魯的愛撫柱身，他故意打開擴音把手機移到陰莖旁邊，讓Jason可以聽見黏膩的水聲，同時Jason的呻吟也可以傳過來。

「聽見了嗎...這個水聲，都是被你弄髒的。而且你的小穴還把我咬的那麼緊」  
『啊、Dick你這混帳－』  
「我拔不出來，所以我只好幹的更深」  
『該死，明明是、...你不肯出去嗯』

他猜Jason正在用手指，或者其他什麼操自己。喔天，Dick現在多麼希望那個正進出他男朋友的東西是他的陰莖，Jason的裡面會一次又一次縮緊，絞者他的陰莖不放。他會仰起頭承受Dick的衝撞，粗暴一點時Dick還會抓著Jason的頭髮得到更多的快感。

「對，是我。誰叫你的屁股太棒了，比我幹過的任何東西都還要美味」  
『吻我、Dick、拜託... 』  
「還不行。告訴我，你想要我射在裡面嗎？」  
『想要！媽的！Dick我要你直接射進來！』

Dick驟然加速硬挺的擼動，他快高潮了，而且Jason也是。

「現在，我會吻你，在我射進你體內的時候。我的舌頭會推進你的嘴裡，吞下你來不及發出的哀嚎」  
『......！！』

Dick眼前閃過一道白光，他閉上眼享受這短暫的空白直到他稍微平復下來。Jason沒有發出任何聲音，他有點擔心試探性地詢問。

「Jason？」  
『哈啊、我沒事... 』

說實話，電話性愛反而讓他比起之前更想念Jason。他現在就想不顧一切衝到機場，買張機票飛回去見他可愛的戀人，不過他的任務還沒完成。Dick停頓了一會兒，他怕他一張口就會把一時間的脆弱吐出來，然後他聽到Jason悶悶不樂的抱怨。

『這樣不對，應該是我讓你意亂情迷才對』  
「我回去後你可以親自在我面前表演一次」  
『那就沒有新鮮感了』  
「新鮮感是由我說的算」

這次他們真的該結束通話，但是在說再見前Jason又悠悠地說：對了，你剛剛說吻我的時候，我咬住了你的襯衫，那感覺真的像你正在堵住我的嘴。

「Jason」  
『幹嘛』  
「等我回去後，你就慘了」  
『哼，樂意奉陪』

電話終於成功被掛斷，Dick長噓一口氣，他決定接下來要用最快的速度解決這份出差，然後回去把他的男朋友按在床上，幹到他再也哭不出來為止。


End file.
